


The Words Embedded In Our Hearts

by Kay_jay88



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst and Feels, Coffee Shop Owner Tsukishima Kei, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags will be added later, Multi, Tattoo Artist Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_jay88/pseuds/Kay_jay88
Summary: Ch. 1:The blonde quickly retracts his hands in hopes that the pair of customers hadn’t caught sight of his fingers in the tip jar, knowing that it would look considerably bad on him as the owner of the establishment.This day just keeps getting better, doesn’t it?His brow gives a slight twitch in his frustration, the action hardly noticeable to the human eye before he slips on a wiry smile. “Hello, and welcome to The Moon’s Coffee. May I take your order?”
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, side Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, side Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, side Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, side Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, side Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Words Embedded In Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to post a new kurotsuki fic since my last one was a flop 😅
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

“Have a great day.” Tsukishima says to a group of teenage girls with a tight smile while they chatter rather loudly amongst themselves. A cheery brunette that lingers behind her friends throws him an off-shoulder wink good-bye as she saunters out the glass doors with her giggling classmates; fresh steaming cups of coffee in their hands. The corners of his mouth drop in the second he’s sure that their backs are turned to him.

When he’s sure that they’re out of sight, he leans forward and stretches his arms over the till with a deep breath escaping his lips. His head hangs low as he tries to collect his thoughts, which felt liken to a swamp filled with rushing murky water. The throbbing behind his eyes were bad enough, but have to deal with hormonal kids hardly old enough to even be in a serious relationship, let alone understand the concept of ‘not interested’? Yup, that always makes his day. And, for obvious reasons, he has a sneaking suspicion that the twenty in the tip jar wasn’t the only thing the girls left for him.

_Can’t these people take a damn hint?_

“You okay there, Tsuki? The rush is pretty much over, I can cover for you if you need a break.” Yamaguchi asks from behind him, placing down some of the many cups and plates in a dish bucket to be cleaned. His dark eyes peer over his best friend’s slumped form in concern and voices his thoughts. “Being popular can’t be that bad, Tsuki. I mean, at least this one’s cute this time. Big sparkling brown eyes with a cute button nose, what’s not to like? She’s a real sweetheart too! Pretty stubborn though. I think the last girl stuck around the cafe for about two weeks before she gave up.”

“...”

“I don’t know ‘bout you, but she might not be as easy to shake off as the last one. Today would make it, what? The fourth time she’s come in this week? Think she’ll come back tomorrow?” He continues without much thought for his friend’s unresponsiveness, plates clattering together while he stacks them individually on top of each other, organizing the dishes with practiced ease. “It’s been about a month now...how long do you think she’ll last before she realizes your heart is as unshakable as a mountain, huh, Tsuki?”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” The blond murmurs to him, straightening himself off the register once the fogginess in his mind was clear enough for him to head back to work.

His friend laughs lightheartedly, grabbing a hold of a bucket filled to the brim with used dishes, carrying it with him as he retreats to the back of the café. “Sorry Tsuki.”

“Oh, by the way,” The brunet adds, popping his head out the back doorway. “You should turn that frown upside down. I highly doubt our customers will feel the least bit welcomed with that face you’re wearing. Hitoka will be furious if she hears we’re losing business because of that scowl of yours... _again_.”

Tsukishima scoffs at the thought of Yachi scolding him in all her four-foot-ten glory. “I’m shaking in fear.”

Yamaguchi flashes him a grin before finally disappearing behind the door after giving another reminder to mind his expression. The blond shakes his head in response to the brunet’s ridiculous comment. If only what the freckles faced man said was true, he wouldn’t have to constantly deal with people asking for his number or if he was free after work. Honestly, it would be a godforsaken miracle. Plus, he’s the goddamn boss, who was he to tell him what he can or can’t do?

He lets out another heavy sigh and gently massages the back of his neck, rolling his head around for good measure. The glint of the “Tip-Me” jar catches his attention, reminding him of the unusual dollar bills placed snugly inside.

Really, when are they going to learn to take a hint?

Just as he decided to reach for the jar to inspect what exactly the girls slipped in it, the bells of the front door chimes, indicating new arrivals. The blonde quickly retracts his hands in hopes that the pair of customers hadn’t caught sight of his fingers in the tip jar, knowing that it would look considerably bad on him as the owner of the establishment.

_This day just keeps getting better, doesn’t it?_

His brow gives a slight twitch in his frustration, the action hardly noticeable to the human eye before he slips on a wiry smile. “Hello, and welcome to The Moon’s Coffee. May I take your order?”

-

Yachi clocks in sometime during the evening, a sunshine smile gracing her lips as she greets Yamaguchi with a kiss on his cheek before waving to Tsukishima. With the sun setting into darkness, he still doesn’t know how the smaller blonde is able to have so much energy for a night shift.

“Since Yachi’s a little early for her shift, you can go home now.” He tells Yamaguchi while he wipes down their display case, the stunning visual array of shortcakes and sweets teasing him as he did so. The picture perfect image of his hard made masterpiece would still look like a dream if it wasn’t for the fact that there were dozens of fingerprints painting the surface of the glass, souring the sweet artwork of sugar and icing. Why do people feel the need to touch it, anyways? Lick the goddamn glass, why don’t you.

“No, it’s alright. I’m staying till Hitoka’s off, we’re supposed to visit Madoka later- I think she mentioned something about a surprise for Hitoka and I.”

“If you say so...I’m not paying you overtime, though.”

“Tsuki!”

-

The door gives a little click when he locks it, he hardly registers the sound. It’s nearing midnight and although the cafe hours were from nine a.m. to ten p.m. on the regular, cleaning as well as preparing everything else for the next morning took way longer than he expected it would. Who could’ve ever guessed that a couple and their six year old toddler would actually manage to break his glass display just before closing? Like, who in the world lets their kid carry a slingshot around? Do people not recall what hazardous toys were?

Regardless, that was one hell of a mess to pick up- it was like the world was against him today.

He really should have kept Yachi working a little longer instead of letting her off early...screw his past self for thinking he could manage without an extra hand.

With a heavy breath, he networks his way towards the other side of the tiny brasserie, making sure to grab the small notepad sitting at the front corner with him.

He takes a quick glance at the bright yellow reminder to replace the display glass that was placed on the tiny bulletin board they have hanging in front the back entrance, before shutting the door completely.

Even in the confines of the dark alleyway that narrowed between his cafe and some random store whose name he couldn’t bother remembering, a chill runs under the flesh of his skin as he walks towards the end. And if the chilliness of the night wasn’t bad enough, a gust of cold air breaks through the thickness of his wool coat and raises the hairs of his arms as steps onto the busy sidewalk.

The street brimmed with life as he made his way home, carefully weaving through the crowd with calculated steps. Regardless of his efforts, what felt like thousands of people clumping together from all around made avoiding contact rather impossible. Still, he keeps his head down as he goes, occasionally taking a glance up to double check that he hadn’t missed a turn while lost in thought. The cold, unforgiving wind had still somehow managed to nip at him from within the crowd.

Kei reaches his apartment within minutes and steps into the minimalistically decorated living area with a deep sigh, weary from a day's work. He removes his coat along with his shoes and carelessly tucks them into a small closet by the door.

He makes his way through the hall leading into his home and to the sweet comforts of his bedroom. The off-white walls were bare as he passes by, just as they always have been. He pays no heed to how empty the home is, just as it was as the day he moved in during his first year in college.

Everything was the same as he left it, there was not a single trace of change in his quiet home.

He eats a light dinner before a quick shower, lazily going through his nightly routine in autopilot. Kei could hardly wait to flop onto his bed with his back to the soft mattress and fall into a blissful slumber. Though, it seems his thoughts had other plans as he lies awake in bed, unable to fall asleep. He was tired, he really was but his mind hasn't been the most kind to him as of late.

Sleep only comes after the exhaustion from his own body forces him to automatically shut down.

Just like every other day.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not be made possible if it wasn't for the lovely jjongskazoo who helped map out the plot and characters with me. 
> 
> visit him on twt @jjongskazoo


End file.
